Atticus
Name & Titles Full name: Gaius Atiius "Atticus" Lepidus Simplified name: "Atticus" Formal Title: Sgt. Major. Centurion Gaius Atiius Lepidus Simplified title: "Captain. Atticus" Description A White-furred Earth pony, usually found wearing a Roman centurion helmet. However, on the rare occasions when his helmet is off, he has long light brown hair that is pulled back into a ponytail. He has a large brown tail and is of average height. Hazel eyes. He is the Centurion of the Ponyville Town Guard Garrison Personality Always trying to hide behind a pokerface of a gruff, rough-and-tumble sergeant. Atticus at first seems shallow, hardheaded and single-minded. However this is due to his job, which always requires him to play tough-pony. He is so innundated with his military personia, it can be argued that he supresses his true self. He holds the law and justice in high regard. Having both studied and carried out law, he is qualified to be a defense attorney. However, he will defend any pony in the court of law, even if he was the one who arrested them. When serving as a temporary lawyer, he is quick-witted, passionate, and a suprisingly good public speaker. Atticus very rarely let's his "softer" side through. However, when it does. It shines him embaressingly. He is able to play an aray of instruments: The Erhu, The Violin, the accordian, acoustic guitar, and the piano. of which he is embaressesd to play in the public, due to it not being the kind of thing "a guard should do". When out of his military mindset, he becomes pleasent, pacifist, sensitive, and to some degree, almost fatherly. His job, however, has deprived him of most romantic skills and social skills. Which leaves him cautious, timid, and unable to quite figure out mares. Alternate Ego When the chance arises, Atticus will sometimes slip out of parties/galas/weddings. And return dramatically as his alternate ego. Known as the "Pony of the Opera" This ego serves as a vessal for Atticus to be everything he wishes to be: Devilishly charming, smart, and mysterious. When entering/crashing a party, he enters to the fanfare of the Phantom of the Opera. Usually in the most dramatic, attention grabbing way possible. He will then attempt to woo a mare, and make his escape. History Born West-side Fillie-dalphia, he grew up relatively poor in an earth-pony community. He dosn't remember his father too much, and was raised by his two uncles. He dropped out of pony-school when the S.P.Q.E. cutie mark appeared on his flank. Naturally, he quickly went of and joined the Equestrian guard. After a confrontation with a Chimera, he became an involuntary town hero. He quickly packed up and settled on the edge of the Evergreen Forest. Maintaining his job via a short walk into town. Skills Swordplay, speech and debate, manual labor, motivational speaking, sprinting galloping, basic scholastic abilities, music Violin, Piano, accordian, guitar, singing, poetry, History, Law, and gardening Orchids. After The Time Skip The Trial After the Elements of Discord took a hiatus. Atticus was asked to file a report on the situation. His report made it to the top of the Town Guard 's chain of command, the Legate. The Legate concluded that the town's instability was unable to be contained by the town guard, a responsibility of the Centurion. Atticus was to be reviewed in a military court. His hearing was contested and reviewed four times. The total length of the case was six months. While the civilian population was split, it took six minutes for the military jury to come to a conclusion: Atticus was guilty for allowing this to happen. A questionable charge was Atticus's attempt to befriend Envy. Rather than following to the Legate's Equestrian Secuirty Order 14-7. of the state are to be immediatly detained, if they show a threat, they are to be killed. Some lower officers even insisted that this action was clear treason, and that he be tried for conspiracy to commit treason. The penalty being death if clear intent, or exile if guilty of possibility. However, the Legate let him off easy. With charges of dereliction of duty and negligence to protect civilians, he was either allowed an honorable discharge or a double demotion. He took the former. Discharge Having lost his job as the town guard. Atticus fell into a bit of a depression. Harassed by the Royal Guard were insistent that he be executed and other ponies who were interested in the case,he grew weary of society, and the monarchy as a whole. For the next few months, he mopped around ponyville. Feeling utterly humilitated by his discharge, and suddenly hating himself due to the reputation he had built and destroyed. He became violent, a heavy drinker, and a nervous wreck. Paranoia plauged him, he was convinced he was going to be arrested or lynched by the royal guard. As well, he detached himself from society. Someponies who saw him during this peroid called it "The Sickness". After half a year of "the sickness", he was a complete wreck. His Ex, Lotus, eventually began to worry and decided to visit. Of all of the things he had destroyed, the one thing he refused to hurt was his orchid garden. Seeing this as an sign, Lotus slowly nursed him back from the edge. After Three months, he was back to a semi-normal state. While he was no longer paranoid or violent, he became shy to strangers. A silver lining to Atticus's trial showed it's head. With his reputation destroyed, he had a clean canvas to rebuild himself. And with the loss of his previous coldness, he was friendlier and more humble. After another month, Lotus convinced him to use this time to finish his schooling. Schooling He left for the University of Manehatten. He took up the He eventually left Ponyville to study history. He spent four years in the university. On top of his degree in law, and his certificate in medical practice. There, he earns a degree in education and History. And a minor in music theory. thoroughly exhausted his four of his six years of saving from when he was in the guard through school. "Artyom" Discovering a talent in music while in school, he took up the secondary name "Artyom". Only to be addressed by friends as "Atticus." He found that he was able to pass himself off as Artyom, and dodge any insult or bias because of his trial was still a controversal case, and well known one. He started playing locally under the name Artyom and, as well as substituting for a history class, he found little gigs to keep himself busy. His abilities on multiple instruments proved to be a practical skill. He also dyed his mane dark-brown-red. Return Five years after his trial, he casually slipped back into ponyville. While the Royal Guard still hackled him, they no longer found themselves able to provoke violence in Atticus. He retained the name Atticus to all his former friends, but when asked his name, he would reply "Artyom". He took up a job at a pastry shop, waiting for customers and playing music. Photos Atticus Battlegarb.JPEG|Atticus in uniform. Atticus pony version for facebook.jpg|Atticus removed to show cutie-mark Atticus as Sun Ce 2 digi.jpg|Atticus dressed as Sun Ce hair is able to be seen Atticus as the pony of the opera finished color.jpg|Atticus's alternate ego, "The Pony of the Opera" horni s part of the mask Atticus aftertimeskip.jpg|Atticus after the time skip Category:Guard Category:Characters